


dan ohk karkirjae guo

by untilweyeetagain



Series: nyla secura snippets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), No Beta We Die Like Clones, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, dad-wan kenobi, just want to make it EXTREMELY CLEAR that this is absolutely platonic, the summary sucks but idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: after waking from a nightmare, nyla seeks comfort from her masterdan ohk karkirjae guo - you're safe now
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Jedi Character(s)
Series: nyla secura snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	dan ohk karkirjae guo

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! just a bit of bg info before we proceed (this will also be in the notes of the series): nyla secura is my tcw oc! she is a twi'lek from ryloth and she is aayla secura's niece. her first master died in the first battle of geonosis, and she was re-assigned to obi-wan kenobi. she is good friends with ahsoka, being only a year older than her, and eventually the two start dating. that should be all you need to know :)
> 
> i can't decide whether to write a proper chaptered fic for this au or to just write a series of inter-connected oneshots, but for now i'll just be posting some short fics that i write :)
> 
> (i do tweet about her sometimes on twitter - [here](https://twitter.com/s1thanidala/status/1288205675525545987?s=21) is my thread about her)

Gasping, Nyla bolted upright in her bed, her thin blankets falling from her shoulders to her waist. Her breaths were uneven, ragged as she tried to calm herself down from her nightmare.

It wasn’t a new one - ever since she had accidentally touched the deceased trooper’s helmet, the vision had haunted her nightly, plaguing her dreams and imbuing her with the same terror the trooper had felt in his last moments. 

No matter how many times she saw it, dealing with it never got easier, and all she wanted in that moment was for someone to hold her, to tell her that it would all be okay - but Ahsoka was lightyears away with the rest of the 501st, and Nyla didn’t want to bother any of her squad - their latest deployment had been tough on all of them, and they needed their rest. 

There was only one person she could think of who would be up and not on active duty at this time of night, but Nyla was hesitant to go to him. She had only been Master Kenobi’s lightsaber for a few months, and she wasn’t sure how close she could get to him - not only for any unspoken rules of his, but to protect her own heart. 

The gaping hole left from her broken bond with Master Tari was an ever-present ache in her mind, and Nyla was hesitant to open herself up to her new master for fear of history repeating itself. 

But Nyla, trembling and terrified as she was, needed to be close to someone, and she couldn’t let herself talk herself out of seeking comfort. So she stood up on shaking legs, wrapped her blanket around her shoulders like a cape and strode out of her door in the direction of her Master’s quarters (luckily for her, his room was only a few doors down, with only a fresher and Commander Cody’s bunk separating them).

Gathering all her courage, she raised her hand and knocked timidly on Master Kenobi’s door before she could convince herself not to. She heard a faint voice from within telling her that it was open, so she slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside the small room.

“ _ Sihse _ ?” she whispered. “ _ Do fic a obyrru. _ ”  _ [‘Master?’, ‘I had a nightmare.’] _

It was hard to see her master, the only light coming from the datapad on the desk behind him, but she could sense the concern that swept through him, and she heard him step forward until he was directly in front of her. 

There was a moment’s hesitation, just enough for Nyla to decide that clearly this wasn’t going to work and she should just go, before her Master pulled her forwards, tucking her head under his chin despite their similar heights and wrapping his arms around her slight frame. She melted into the embrace, burrowing her face into his shoulder and clinging on tight, soaking up his warmth and letting his peaceful presence wash away her fears. 

"It's alright, my dear, it can't hurt you, you're safe now," he murmured.

Nyla could feel his every breath ghosting on top of her lekku, having removed her wrappings before she went to bed, and feeling her Master’s rhythmic breathing against her allowed her to control her own and finally calm her racing heart. Master Obi-Wan was stroking his fingers up and down her back soothingly, his gentle ministrations bringing her down from the adrenaline rush she had after her nightmare. 

The hug was comfortingly familiar, despite the fact that they had never been this physically close before. Nyla could tell that Master Obi-Wan was used to this, having raised Master Skywalker (a notoriously clingy and affectionate person) for ten years - she could feel his memories, both because he was projecting into the Force and because of the contact between them, and the image of a tiny Anakin was enough to bring a small smile to her face. 

When he sensed that Nyla’s mind had sufficiently quieted itself, Master Obi-Wan raised his head and drew away from her slightly.

“Would you like to talk about it?” he asked, his voice soft.

“ _ Koa _ , not now,” Nyla mumbled, already missing the comforting warmth of her Master. [ _ ‘No’ _ ] 

“Alright,  _ sei eyan jalrirk _ , that’s fine. Would you like to stay here with me for tonight?” Nyla thought about it for a minute, before responding. [ _ ‘my young apprentice’ _ ]

“ _ Ka narsu, Sihse _ .” [ _ ‘Yes please, Master.’ _ ]

“Okay then. Why don’t you get yourself comfortable while I tidy this up and then I’ll join you, hm?” Master Obi-Wan gestured towards his bed and gently nudged her in its direction before he turned to sort out the pile of datapads and flimsi he was working on before she interrupted him.

Nyla shuffled over to his small bunk, climbing on and sitting nervously on the edge while she waited for her Master to finish what he was doing. It didn’t take long, and soon Master Obi-Wan was herding her further onto the bed and sliding on himself. He guided her head to rest on his chest, and he began to trace lightly over the faint patterns on her lekku. 

She snuggled into him, arms latching on and holding tight, reassuring herself that he was there and she was safe. Obi-Wan sent pulses of comfort and affection through their tentative bond, and Nyla found herself drifting off. Sleepily, she crossed the tips of both her lekku twice, and the last thing she heard before sleep pulled her under completely was her Master’s soft voice.

“I love you too, my dear Padawan. Sleep, now, and I’ll be here when you wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> ryl translations are from [here](http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php) \- i don't know how accurate they are so if anyone spots an error pls let me know !!
> 
> come shout about tcw with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/S1THANIDALA) !!


End file.
